Old Gold
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Menjadi tua bukan sebuah masalah. Kadangkala, tua bisa saja menjadi masa emas. Benarkah begitu? [AU/AR] [SasuSaku]


Pria itu duduk di atas lantai kayu, menghadap kolam dengan dinding yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu besar. Sesekali suara bambu terdengar saat air yang dituang di atasnya cukup berat untuk menggerakkan batang bambu tersebut. Rambut hitam dengan beberapa helai putih milik sang pria berkibar saat angin sepoi menerpa. Dia tidak keberatan dengan kibasan di rambutnya dan menikmatinya dalam diam. Suara teh yang diteguk perlahan terdengar, menampakkan cairan berwarna cokelat dengan volume yang berkurang separuh. Matanya tampak sayu memandang ke depan. Helaan napas lantas terdengar, sayup ditebas angin. Senandung burung di antara dia bahkan lebih kencang ketimbang bunyi napasnya.

Pria itu membuka mulut. "Sampai kapan aku akan terus begini?"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

SasuSaku

AR/AU

 **Old Gold**

Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut sewarna kelopak bunga musim semi berlari kecil menuju sebuah kedai di area pertokoan Tokyo. Nada-nada terdengar dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Mata _emerald_ -nya memandang lurus ke depan, menyiratkan keceriaan masa muda. Rok lipit berwarna hitam yang dia kenakan berkibar selayaknya kerah _sailor_ di seragam sang gadis. Sosok gadis itu melewati pintu yang bergeser otomatis, mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam. Kedai _zenzai_. Kedai tersebut selalu ramai oleh pengunjung yang nyaris keseluruhannya adalah kalangan lanjut usia. Anak muda dan dewasa kini lebih memilih kafe bergengsi ketimbang mencicipi panganan manis yang terbilang kuno dan bahkan mungkin dinilai norak.

Sontak saja, eksistensi sang gadis di sana mengundang mata pengunjung untuk mendarat padanya. Namun, gadis itu bukanlah orang pertama yang membuat para lanjut usia memandang heran. Ada sosok lain yang telah terlebih dahulu mengisi kursi kosong di sana. Sosok yang mengenakan _yukata_ hitam, berwajah tampan, dan tampak menikmati suapan demi suapan _mochi_ dan _azuki_ yang meleleh di lidah.

"Kakek!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangan seraya menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya, mengundang tanya kakek-kakek yang ada.

Apakah sang gadis tengah berguyon? Apakah dia sebatas berkelakar? Gadis itu menyebut pria tampan yang duduk di depannya dengan sebutan "kakek". Tentu saja hal tersebut dirasa janggal bagi pengunjung kedai. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun pria di sudut sana terlalu dini untuk disebut "kakek". Wajah dan perawakannya tampak seperti mahasiswa. Potongan rambut sepundak dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajah, _yukata_ yang pantas dikenakan di tubuh atletisnya, dan terlebih wajah sang pria sendiri terlalu jauh dari kata "kakek".

Sang pria melirik sekilas gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya sebelum menyeruput secangkir _ocha_ yang dihidangkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang pria.

Gadis yang ditanya memasang wajah berseri sembari menyodorkan sebuah kartu yang tipisnya tak lebih dari satu sentimeter.

"Kartu Kakek ketinggalan. Bisa gawat jika Kakek tidak membawanya."

Sang pria mengangguk singkat, mengucapkan terima kasih sekenanya. Jemarinya yang kekar membalik kartu tersebut, memperlihatkan identitas dirinya. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pekerjaan tidak diketahui. Status perkawinan tidak diketahui dan yang terpenting, di kolom usia, angka enam puluh tercetak cukup jelas. Enam puluh tahun. Pria yang disangka orang-orang berusia dua puluhan awal, nyatanya adalah seorang kakek-kakek berusia enam puluh tahun.

* * *

Bukan hal aneh bagi Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda, untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan duduk di sisi seorang pria berambut hitam bernama Sasuke. Kakek-kakek dengan perawakan terlampau awet muda itu telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Haruno semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

 _Emerald_ Sakura menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah sang pria, mengagumi paras tampan yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan usia asli pria tersebut. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan sang gadis tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu kini bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dia masih ingat benar pertemuan awalnya dengan Sasuke. Kakek berwajah tampan itu tersesat di sekitar rumahnya, duduk diam di kursi taman seperti orang kebingungan. Sakura yang kala itu tengah berjalan-jalan mencoba menawarkan bantuan dan membawa sang pria pergi ke pos polisi terdekat, berharap polisi-polisi yang ada mengantarkan sang pria kembali ke rumah. Sangkanya, mungkin Sasuke sudah terkena _demensia_. Namun, Sasuke meracau tak jelas, berkata bahwa dia tidak mengetahui Tokyo yang dia pijak dan tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Ayah Sakura yang lantas menyusul ke pos tersebut menjadi pahlawan. Pria berambut merah jambu menawarkan Sasuke sebuah tempat tinggal, yang tak lain adalah kediaman Haruno.

Awalnya, sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tak lagi muda. Ketika ditanya soal usia, Sasuke selalu mengatakan dia sudah tua lengkap dengan berapa usia sang pria sebenarnya. Sakura dan keluarganya harus menyernyitkan dahi, merasa amat mustahil menerima kenyataan bahwa pria tampan yang mereka biarkan tinggal di kediaman mereka adalah seorang kakek tua. Namun, dari tes laboratorium yang dilakukan, usia Sasuke memang enam puluh tahun dan mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fenomena aneh yang benar-benar terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Kizashi bisa bernapas lega. Paling tidak, itu berarti dia bukan mempersilakan seorang pria muda untuk berada dalam satu atap yang sama dengan anak gadisnya. Sasuke adalah kakek tua yang usianya bahkan melebihi dirinya. Kizashi tidak cemas karena Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada seorang gadis di bawah umur. Sakura masih berusia lima belas tahun dan Sasuke … Sasuke bukan pedofil. Kizashi mempercayai pria _raven_ tersebut.

"Kakek, ada uban di rambutmu." Sakura yang menyadari helaian putih yang terlihat mencolok di antara warna hitam beranjak. Dia menempatkan diri di belakang Sasuke seraya mencabut uban sang pria.

Hidung Sakura mencium aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari pria _raven_ di depannya, entah itu aroma tubuh atau aroma dari _yukata_ yang pria itu kenakan. Aroma yang familiar dan menimbulkan kerinduan—entah mengapa.

Sakura kembali duduk beberapa jarak dari Sasuke, menyamankan tubuhnya di _tatami_ dan menekan sikunya sendiri untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. _Emerald_ Sakura kembali terarah pada Sasuke, menatap sang pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dalam posisi _seiza_ , tampak tidak terusik dengan suara kunyahan _senbei_.

'Siapa pun rasanya pasti tak akan percaya bahwa dia sudah setua itu.' Sakura membatin, mengembuskan napas dari mulutnya dan memilih kembali membaca majalah _fashion_ di bawah wajahnya.

* * *

Sakura tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama Mebuki, sang ibu, sedangkan dua pria dengan _yukata_ tampak berbincang bersama di meja makan sembari menunggu santap malam siap disajikan. Penasaran, Sakura menarik langkah dan menempelkan sisi lengannya ke sisi lengan sang ibu.

"Ibu, apa Kakek Sasuke pernah menceritakan siapa dia?"

Mebuki menelengkan kepala, matanya tidak beralih dari beberapa wortel yang tengah diirisnya. "Belum. Ayahmu sempat menanyakan bagaimana bisa dia berada di taman waktu itu dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak menjawab apa pun. Mungkin dia memang sudah terkena _demensia_ dan hanya mengingat namanya sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum turut mengupas kentang di depannya. Terkena _demensia_ membuka peluang kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke tanpa sengaja berpisah dari keluarganya. Sakura sudah lebih dari sekali mendengar berita bahwa akhir-akhir ini banyak lansia yang menghilang. Tampaknya mereka pergi dari rumah dan lupa jalan pulang sehingga tersesat. Sebagian ada yang telah ditemukan dan sebagiannya lagi belum ditemukan. Sasuke pasti salah satu dari mereka.

"Keluarganya pasti sedang mencari dia saat ini."

Ucapan Mebuki sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura. Sasuke pasti memiliki keluarga yang tengah mengharapkan kepulangannya. Cepat atau lambat, sosok sang pria akan menghilang dari kediaman Haruno dan entah kenapa, memikirkan sang pria tidak ada lagi di kediamannya membuat perasaan Sakura tidak nyaman, terasa sesak.

Sepasang mata milik sang gadis muda tak sadar selalu bertumbu pada Sasuke yang tengah menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Sasuke terlihat menikmati hidangan makan malamnya sembari sesekali menanggapi ucapan Kizashi tentang tayangan pertandingan _baseball_ malam tadi. Mereka menonton acara itu bersama dan itulah topik perbincangan dua pria tersebut sedari tadi. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sakura berpikir mungkin tidak buruk jika kapan-kapan dialah yang memasak hidangan makan malam dan tidak sekadar membantu sang ibu.

* * *

Sasuke menyukai tomat dan tidak menyukai _natto_. Ketika Mebuki dan Kizashi harus bepergian selama beberapa hari, Sakura yang tidak bisa memasak menghidangkan _natto_ instan untuk makan siang. Tak dia duga, pria berambut hitam itu langsung memasang wajah tidak suka. Setengah porsi _natto_ tak tersentuh. Sang pria memilih melahap salad yang disajikan bersama dengan _natto_. Karena itulah, hari ini Sakura ingin memraktikkan usahanya dalam memasak. Dia duduk di depan Sasuke, menanti reaksi sang pria saat melahap ikan bakar hangus buatannya.

Suara gigi yang beradu dengan daging ikan terdengar. Namun, komplain atas rasa makanan tidak juga diluncurkan sang pria.

"Kakek, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri memakan masakan buatanku." Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia telah mencicipi masakan buatannya sendiri barusan dan tahu betapa tidak enak masakan tersebut. Namun, sosok di depannya masih terus saja melahap ikan tersebut.

Sumpit diletakkan di dekat mangkuk nasi. Sakura melongok ke piring dan mangkuk milik Sasuke, terkejut saat melihat isinya sudah tidak ada, kosong-melompong. Pria di depannya benar-benar menghabiskan masakan buatannya!

 _Emerald_ milik Sakura melebar saat melihat seulas senyuman sendu yang diberikan Sasuke, entah pada siapa. Pandangan oniks itu tampak menerawang jauh, seperti bukan berada di sana.

"Aku tidak keberatan memakan masakan ini kapan pun. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa seperti ini."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama sebelum kembali pada realita. Dia bertanya-tanya apa maksud sang pria. Apa maksud perkataannya. Ini kali pertama Sakura memasakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Apakah istri sang pria juga tidak bisa memasak sepertinya dan itulah sebabnya pria tua itu terbiasa dengan rasa makanan yang tidak enak? Mungkin saja.

* * *

Terkadang, Sakura merasa dia memahami sifat Sasuke. Namun, terkadang dia merasa Sasuke sulit dipahami, lebih dari memahami alien sekalipun. Pria tua berwajah muda itu selalu diam seribu kata, minim ekspresi, dan jarang bercerita tentang dirinya. Ketika Sakura mengharapkan satu cerita tentang kehidupan sang pria, gadis itu hanya mendapatkan kesunyian dan Sakura-lah yang pada akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar.

Berdua saja di rumah bersama Sasuke merupakan hal biasa baginya. Namun, siang-malam dan hanya berdua saja dengan sang pria adalah dua perkara yang berbeda. Biasanya, dia akan ditemani ayah dan ibunya di malam hari. Itu artinya, ini pertamakalinya Sakura benar-benar hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke, tidak peduli siang atau malam, selama beberapa hari ini. kediaman Haruno yang ramai pun menjadi sepi. Sakura selalu mencoba melayangkan topik pembicaraan. Namun, jarang sekali digubris oleh sang pria. Komunikasi keduanya berjalan alot dan sepihak.

Hanya saja, Sakura tetap merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya. Dia tidak keberatan dan sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati sekalipun tidak diacuhkan oleh sosok yang bersangkutan. Sakura justru merasa Sasuke memiliki perangai hangat dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kakek," panggil Sakura. Sang gadis baru saja kembali dari sekolah dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menonton TV sendirian. "Malam ini ada diskon besar-besaran di supermarket. Tolong jaga rumah, ya."

Sasuke menoleh pada sang gadis, secara tiba-tiba menarik kepala Sakura hingga nyaris menubruk tubuhnya.

"Biar kutemani."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Sang gadis melepaskan diri dari sang pria secepat kilat, membungkuk sembari mengucapkan "terima kasih" dengan terbata, dan bergegas pamit menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tubuh Sakura merosot tepat saat dirinya berada di balik pintu kamar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Kenapa dia merasa seperti gadis yang baru saja mengajak pemuda yang disukainya pergi kencan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada dorongan untuk berdandan secantik mungkin … hanya untuk pergi ke supermarket?

* * *

Tubuh Sakura terhimpit tubuh ibu-ibu yang berjejalan untuk mendapatkan barang diskon yang diinginkan. Rumor adanya diskon sepertinya tidak pernah luput dari wanita. Sakura sendiri datang sedikit telat dari jadwal yang dia rencanakan karena terlalu lama memadu-padankan pakaian, padahal pada akhirnya Sasuke menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian yang lebih memudahkan sang gadis bergerak.

Ketika tubuh sang gadis oleng dan nyaris terjatuh, Sakura merasakan dekapan hangat dari belakang, menyangga tubuhnya sehingga tidak mendarat di lantai. Sasuke membantunya. Pria itu membantu Sakura menelusup di antara lautan wanita. Pria itu bahkan membantu Sakura memilih belanjaan! Malam hari ini adalah malam yang terasa berbeda. Biasanya Sakura akan melewatkan malam hari di rumah atau jika sedang pergi ke luar, dia akan pergi bersama ayah atau ibunya. Ditemani Sasuke seperti ini membuat sang gadis merasa seperti tengah berkencan. Ya, andai saja Sasuke bukanlah seorang kakek tua dengan wajah manipulatiff seperti pria. Setiap kali jantung sang gadis berdebar kencang atas tindakan _gentle_ Sasuke, Sakura selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa pun di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Namun, rasanya menahan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sakura tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesima saat melihat Sasuke dalam balutan kemeja _plum_ dan _jeans navy_. Kini, keduanya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kafe, beristirahat sejenak setelah habis-habisan meronta untuk mendapatkan target belanjaan sesaat tadi. Sakura menyadari beberapa pasang mata memantau ke mejanya, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Sosok sang pria memang menarik perhatian. Dia seperti model majalah, benar-benar mengkamuflase usianya yang tak lagi terbilang muda.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat rambut bagian belakang Sasuke berantakan akibat berdesakan dengan wanita di dalam supermarket tadi. Sang gadis berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mencapai kepala Sasuke dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya di bagian belakang kepala sang pria. Sasuke terbelalak, refleks mendongak.

"Rambutmu berantakan, Kakek," jelas Sakura, menjawab pandangan bingung yang sarat dari mata oniks sang pria.

Gelak tawa tidak bisa tidak lolos dari celah bibir Sakura ketika mendengar keluhan Sasuke tentang punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat berebutan dengan pembeli tadi.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi muda. Tulang-tulangku terasa sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bergerak."

Usapan di kepala Sasuke berubah menjadi tepukan ringan. "Aku akan memijat punggungmu saat kita di rumah nanti," janji sang gadis.

* * *

Sasuke menelungkupkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kaki Sakura menginjak punggungnya. Pijatan rupanya sudah tidak mempan bagi Sasuke. Setelah sang pria berkata bahwa pijatan tangan Sakura sama sekali tidak berefek apa-apa, sang gadis lantas menempatkan kakinya di atas punggung sang pria dengan hati-hati, merasa sedikit malu dengan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa berat tubuhnya tidak seberat beton, jadi tidak masalah.

"Kami pulang!"

Suara Mebuki dan Kizashi terdengar dari depan pintu, membuat Sakura lekas meloncat dari punggung Sasuke untuk menyambut orang tuanya. Ketika sosok sang gadis hilang dari pandangan, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terlentang. Kedua mata gulitanya bertumbu dengan langit-langit ruang TV.

"Kakek, ada oleh-oleh untukmu!" Sakura kembali memasuki ruang TV sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kotak.

Dia dan kedua orang tuanya (yang menyusul masuk di belakang), terpekur melihat sang pria telah tertidur pulas sepeninggal Sakura tadi. Sakura menceritakan kejadian sesaat lalu saat dia dan Sasuke pergi keluar di malam hari, mengundang tawa kecil dari mulut Mebuki dan Kizashi. Memilih tidak membangunkan sang pria, Sakura membawakan selimut tebal dan menutupi tubuh sang pria. Gadis itu duduk di sisi Sasuke, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang pria.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakek," bisiknya.

Lampu ruang televisi dimatikan dan ruangan itu menyisakan Sasuke yang terbaring dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Jika saja Sakura tidak lekas beranjak dari sana, dia akan mendengar namanya disebut dari celah bibir Sasuke.

* * *

Benda yang terjatuh dari _yukata_ Sasuke yang tengah dijemur sang gadis berambut merah muda membuat tubuh gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu mematung tiba-tiba. Sakura membungkuk untuk meraih cincin tersebut. Diperhatikan olehnya lingkaran berwarna perak yang berkilau diterpa sinar mentari siang hari itu. Tidak salah lagi. Cincin yang dipegangnya adalah cincin pernikahan. Cincin pernikahan milik Sasuke-kah? Sakura baru kali ini melihat cincin seperti itu. Dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke memakai cincin sebelumnya. Kenapa sang pria seakan menutupi keberadaan cincin tersebut?

Derap langkah tergesa terdengar mendekat, membuat Sakura berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan sosok sang pria.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat cincin perak dengan permata kecil di tengahnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada panik, nada yang jarang sekali diperdengarkan sang pria.

Sakura menunjukkan cincin di tangannya, membuat Sasuke turun dari lantai kayu tanpa alas kaki. Pria berambut _raven_ segera merebut cincin tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau sudah menikah, Kakek?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan mengelak. Jika Kakek melupakan pernikahan Kakek, seharusnya Kakek juga melupakan cincin tersebut."

Sang pria terdiam sejenak dan lekas berbalik, tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk kembali masuk ke dalam.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Aku jadi menyangsikan _demensia_ -mu, Kek. Benarkah kau telah melupakan segalanya atau hanya berpura-pura …?"

Tak ada respon. Sosok Sasuke telah mengilang seiring menutupnya pintu bergeser di kediaman itu. Sejak saat itu, sang pria terlihat jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memilih meluangkan waktu untuk terus berada di dalam kamar dan membuat Sakura tak lagi sering berbincang dengannya.

* * *

Helaian merah muda bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja saat kepala pemiliknya menempel di atas meja. Embusan napas panjang terdengar untuk yang kesekiankalinya, menandakan kegusaran. Kemarin Sakura tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah benda dari kamar Sasuke. Sang pemilik kamar tengah pergi bersama sang ayah pada saat itu dan membuat Sakura bisa membersihkan kamar sang pria secara leluasa.

Gadis itu menemukan sebuah buku kecil. Di dalam buku itu terselip sebuah foto. Sakura ingin melihatnya. Namun, di sisi lain dia merasa lancang membuka benda itu tanpa persetujuan si pemilik. Maka dari itu, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin merasa bersalah karena melihat sesuatu yang bukan haknya. Di samping itu, Sakura merasa janggal. Jika Sasuke memiliki sebuah foto, seharusnya dia bisa menggunakan foto itu untuk mencari keluarganya. Dia bisa memberikan foto itu pada polisi atau dirinya. Kenapa Sasuke seakan menolak mencari keluarganya? Apakah sang pria sedang dilanda permasalahan yang membuatnya tidak ingin dan tidak dapat kembali ke kediamannya?

Tubuh Sakura sontak menjauhi meja saat lampu kediamannya tiba-tiba padam. Orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi salah seorang kerabat di kota sebelah dan menyisakan dirinya dengan Sasuke semata. Sakura benci kegelapan. Membuka laci, Sakura tidak menemukan sumber penerangan cadangan. Gadis itu mencoba meraba-raba mejanya dan membuka jendela di depannya. Di luar pun sama, gelap-gulita. Sepertinya tengah diadakan pemadaman bergilir di Tokyo seara menyeluruh saat ini.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sakura waspada. Namun, setelah mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah pintu, Sakura memberanikan diri menjawab panggilan sang pria.

"Masuklah, Kakek." Sakura mempersilakan.

Sakura tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Sasuke. Sejak kejadian cincin beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka belum pernah lagi berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama berdua saja.

"Aku membawakanmu lilin." Sasuke meletakkan lilin di meja Sakura. Di tengah kegelapan dengan cahaya remang dari lilin, Sakura merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Dia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin sendirian saja saat lampu padam seperti ini. Sekalipun ada penerangan dari lilin, rasanya tetap tidak nyaman.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Kakek," pinta Sakura yang secara refleks menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sakura bisa melihat gelagat canggung dari sang pria. Selanjutnya, Sakura bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke menelusup di antara celah jemarinya. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya cukup erat.

"Kita keluar. Tidak baik jika seorang laki-laki berada di kamar perempuan malam hari … saat mati lampu."

Sakura yang memahami ucapan Sasuke seketika bersyukur karena lampu padam, setidaknya itu membuat wajah merahnya tidak tampak jelas. Dua manusia itu berjalan menelusuri lorong kediaman Haruno dan kini berada di teras. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas tanpa tahu siapa yang rela melepasnya terlebih dahulu. Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Pria itu menengadah, melihat bulan purnama yang membagikan sinarnya dari atas sana. Cukup lama mereka berada di teras hingga sang pria menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur. Sang gadis menolak, mengatakan bahwa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kegelapan. Dia terbiasa tidur dengan ditemani cahaya dari lampu tidur yang cukup terang. Sekalipun berbaring, Sakura tidak yakin matanya bisa tertutup rapat.

"Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu kamar, jadi tidak perlu takut." Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sakura menurut.

Sang gadis menarik selimutnya. Lensa mata miliknya terpaku pada punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kakek, kau tidak akan pergi dari depan pintu kamarku, bukan?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku janji."

Senyuman tersungging di bibir sang Haruno muda. Dia berceloteh banyak hal, mengusir kehengingan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang sesekali memberikan tanggapan dari balik pintu. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar suara sang gadis. Derit pintu terdengar kemudian, memperlihatkan sang pria yang melihat ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan sang gadis. Sakura tertidur pulas, membuat Sasuke menarik napas lega.

* * *

"Ayah, apa yang Ayah lakukan?! Ibu sudah tidak ada! Kembalilah ke rumah, Ayah!"

Sakura terpaku. Dia memandangi Sasuke yang tengah berdebat dengan seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata di seberang sana dalam diam. Semula, dia dan Sasuke bermaksud pergi ke taman bermain. Ketika Sakura pamit sebentar untuk membeli minuman, inilah pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tidak merespon saat sang wanita mengguncang tubuhnya. Wanita itu, sependengaran Sakura, memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan "ayah". Diakah anak Sasuke?

Wanita itu tampak menyerah. Pandangan Sakura lalu berserobok dengan pandangan sang wanita. Wanita berkacamata merunduk, menolak melihat Sakura. Gadis Haruno mendapati Sasuke menarik lengan wanita tersebut dan mereka terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan. Wanita itu beranjak pergi tak berselang lama.

Meminta penjelasan, Sakura justru tidak menerima informasi apa-apa. Sasuke tidak berminat membicarakan hal tersebut untuk saat ini. Jika Sasuke sudah bertemu keluarganya, bukankah itu berarti tidak ada alasan bagi sang pria untuk menetap di kediaman Haruno seterusnya?

* * *

Rasa penasaran yang terlampau kuat membuat Sakura memberanikan diri meraih buku kecil milik Sasuke yang disimpan sang pria di bawah bantal tidurnya. Pria yang bersangkutan tengah pergi keluar untuk menonton pertandingan _baseball_ bersama Kizashi dan Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melihat foto di dalam buku catatan Sasuke. Selembar foto membuat Sakura terbelalak. Gadis itu menemukan selembar foto dengan wajah yang amat familiar. Di dalam foto tersebut tampak tiga orang yang tengah berdiri sejajar. Sosok paling kiri adalah sosok yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sosok di tengah adalah sosok wanita yang ditemuinya di taman bermain. Sosok di sebelah kananlah sosok yang membuat Sakura nyaris berteriak tak percaya. Sosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan tanda prisma di dahi.

Inikah istri Sasuke? Betapa miripnya dengan dia. Sakura mencengkeram roknya, dadanya terasa sesak seketika. Apakah wajah istri Sasuke, yang kemungkinan besar telah meninggal dunia, mirip dengan wajahnya sehingga sang pria membuat skenario agar tinggal di sini? Apakah Sasuke mengganggap Sakura sebagai istrinya selama ini hanya karena wajah mereka mirip?

Isakan yang didengar sang Haruno membuat dia sontak mendongak. Isakan itu … isakan itu adalah isakannya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menangis? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya disamakan dengan mendiang istri Sasuke karena wajah yang mirip?

* * *

"Kakek, pulanglah."

Sasuke menautkan alis, merasa dia harus memastikan ucapan Sakura sekali lagi. Dia baru saja kembali dari menonton pertandingan _baseball_ , disambut sang gadis dengan wajah sedih, dan diperintahkan pulang …?

"Aku bukan istrimu. Wajah kami mungkin sama. Namun, kami orang yang berbeda."

Sasuke terkesiap. Sejak kapan Sakura mengetahui situasi sebenanya yang membawa dia tinggal di kediaman Haruno?

"Sakura, aku—"

"—Kakek." Sakura menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke sembari memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. "Siapa yang sebenarnya kau pandangi saat ini? Siapa yang tengah kau ajak bicara saat ini? aku ataukah istrimu?"

Sasuke tidak lagi mencoba bicara, membuat Sakura terkekeh getir.

"AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU!"

Teriakan Sakura kontan saja membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi bergegas memasuki ruang TV. Keduanya melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, berusaha mencerna kondisi mereka berdua saat ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bertengkar?

Sakura menyadari adanya dua orang yang memandanginya, orang tuanya. Sang gadis bergegas pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura tidak lagi memahami perasaannya. Usianya dan Sasuke terlampau jauh. Tidak peduli semuda apa pun penampilan Sasuke, pria itu telah menikah, memiliki anak, dan mungkin telah memiliki cucu. Sakura akui, dia mulai menyukai Sasuke. Tidak. Sejak awal, sang gadis mungkin telah menyukai sang pria. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke membuat skenario untuk bisa bersama Sakura hanya karena wajah sang gadis mirip dengan istri sang pria tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu tidak diacuhkan sang gadis. Dia tahu, Sasuke pasti yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sakura terkejut ketika sang pria membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa seizinnya.

"UNTUK APA KAKEK MASUK KE KAMARKU? AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH KAKEK—"

"—Aku ingin minta maaf … dan pamit."

Kali ini, Sakura yang dibuat bungkam. Sasuke membungkuk di hadapannya dan meminta maaf. Pria itu tidak membiarkan Sakura memotong ucapannya. Dia tidak menjelaskan apa pun, hanya sekadar meminta maaf, menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak _demensia_ , dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang.

Sakura? Dia memilih bersembunyi di balik selimut dan memandang ke arah yang berlawanan. Ketika suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Kediaman Haruno menjadi sepi setelah kepergian Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi pria yang mengenakan yukata dan meminum _ocha_ di sore hari di sana. Tidak ada lagi kakek berwajah muda yang menemaninya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tidak ada lagi pria yang bisa dia pandangi dengan perasaan hangat. Sakura berusaha menghibur diri dengan mengatakan bahwa segalanya hanya kembali seperti saat Sasuke belum ada di kediaman Haruno. Sakura akan lekas beradaptasi. Itulah yang sang gadis ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Sakura merasa kehilangan, sangat kehilangan. Seolah Tuhan menjawab kerisauannya, Sakura bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang sekali lalu dia lihat di taman bermain. Sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan kacamata berbingkai merah. Wanita yang mengenalkan diri sebagai "Sarada". Mewakili sang ayah, Sarada menjelaskan segalanya, memberitahukan sebuah informasi yang seolah menampar keras Sakura.

Sakura tidak percaya ketika Sarada mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan dia berasal dari dimensi lain. Di dimensi itu, Sakura adalah seorang ninja dan merupakan istri sasuke, yang berarti adalah ibu dari Sarada. Sasuke yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura meninggal, sehebat apa pun dia sebagai _kunoichi_ , menggunakan kekuatan untuk melintasi dimensi. Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke masa lalu di dalam dimensinya sehingga sang pria memutuskan pergi ke dimensi lain ketika Sakura eksis di sana.

"Jika begitu, aku dan istri Sasuke adalah orang yang sama? Aku adalah dia dan dia adalah aku?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Kau pasti sulit mempercayainya. Namun, percayalah! Aku berbicara jujur padamu."

Sakura memandang sendu. Inikah alasan kenapa Sakura seolah memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Sasuke? Sebabnya, Sakura yang merupakan istri Sasuke tak lain adalah dirinya di dimensi sana? Sakura butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua hal ini dan Sarada memaklumi itu.

Sebelum pamit dan kembali ke dimensinya sendiri, wanita berambut hitam merentangkan tangan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah pelukan perpisahan darimu … Ibu?"

Sakura merasa terharu. Wanita itu adalah anaknya di dimensi lain. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sarada juga kehilangan dirinya di dimensi lain. Oleh karenanya, memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat bukanlah hal yang salah.

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura memicingkan mata. Dia melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan di depannya.

"Sakura."

Gadis muda itu mendapati sosok seseorang yang muncul di depannya. Sosok Haruno Sakura dari dimensi lain. Sosok wanita berambut merah muda serupanya memohon sesuatu, permohonan yang hanya bisa dikabulkan olehnya. Mereka berdua terikat benang merah sebagai sosok yang sama dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

"Tolong …."

* * *

Sepasang mata milik Sakura terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba, dia berada di depan sebuah kediaman yang terlihat tidak layak huni. Sakura mengangkat alis. Ketika mencoba melihat ke dalam melalui jendela, Sakura dikejutkan dengan sosok yang dirindukannya. Sosok Sasuke ada di dalam sana, tengah duduk sembari memegang sebuah bingkai foto. _Emerald_ dan oniks bertemu, membuat sang pemilik rumah lekas membukakan pintu.

"Sakura …?"

Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Sang gadis menelengkan kepala, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin berada di dalam sana berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, keduanya berada di luar, duduk di sebuah batang pohon raksasa yang diletakkan di bawah.

Sakura menatap foto yang disodorkan Sasuke. Ada beberapa lembar foto yang disatukan di sana. Sakura mendengar cukup banyak istilah asing yang dilontarkan Sasuke seperti _genin_ , _chunin_ , _kunoichi_ , dan _chakra_. Sakura tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk memahami arti istilah tersebut dan memilih mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Dia memiliki misi yang membawanya pergi ke dimensi ini.

"Menjadi _shinobi_ sepertinya merupakan alasan kenapa penampilanmu awet muda, Kakek," Sakura mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada, melelehkan suasana.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang, memperlihatkan sepasang oniks miliknya. "Klan Uchiha diberkahi penampilan awet muda. Leluhurku bahkan terlihat seperti pria berusia tiga puluh tahun ketika usia seharusnya mencapai ratusan tahun."

"Apa itu?" Timpal Sakura, tertawa kecil.

"Namun …." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia kembali menerawang, menjelajah benaknya sendiri. "Menjadi _shinobi_ dengan segala kemampuannya tidak menjadi seseorang lepas dari maut. Sakura, istriku, adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat dan dia tetap harus menemui ajalnya."

"Kau lihat rumah kami? Sepanjang hidupnya, aku telah seringkali mengabaikan Sakura. Aku membiarkannya membesarkan anak kami sendirian di rumah kecil itu. Aku membiarkannya menyia-nyiakan kepandaian yang dia miliki sebagai seorang _shinobi_. Hal yang kulakukan pada Sakura semasa hidupnya hanya menyakitinya. Penyesalanku akhirnya membuatku nekat melintasi dimensi dan pergi ke dimensimu."

Gadis Haruno menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini hanya untuk mendengar kecintaan Sasuke pada istrinya. Meski mereka pada dasarnya adalah orang yang sama, Sakura merasa "Sakura" yang dicintai Sasuke bukanlah dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sakura berdiri dan menghadap Sasuke, mengucapkan dua kata sacral yang sederhana tapi memiliki makna yang dalam.

Sasuke dibuat tercengang. Sang pria tampak tidak berkutik. Namun, seakan mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura, Sasuke mengulaskan senyuman teduh yang terlihat sendu.

"Itukah pesan darinya? Diakah yang membawamu kemari?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan itu padamu."

Sasuke beranjak dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Sebelum Sakura mampu memproses situasi saat itu, sang pria mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi sang gadis.

"Ini titipanku untuknya. Tolong sampaikan padanya kecupan ini."

Haruno muda menyentuh dahinya yang terasa dingin. Wajahnya memerah, menyamai warna pakaian yang dia kenakan hari ini. Namun, Sakura tahu, kecupan itu untuk Sakura yang lain. Merasa bahwa waktunya di dimensi sana berakhir, Sakura undur diri. Dia menyampaikan rasa terima kasih dan permohonan maaf. Serta tak lupa, sebuah salam perpisahan. Mereka tak akan boleh bertemu kembali, begitulah yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku tidak boleh merebut porsi Sasuke di dimensimu," ujar sang pria, membuat Sakura penasaran.

Ketika kembali ke dimensinya sendiri, kecupan Sasuke adalah hal yang paling diingatnya dan muncul kembali di benaknya. Sakura lantas terkekeh, memikirkan kalimat yang dia layangkan pada sang pria. Sebetulnya ucapan tadi adalah ucapan yang Haruno Sakura lain titipkan padanya … ataukah ucapan dari lubuk hatinya sendiri? Sakura sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti.

* * *

Sakura tengah berjalan melewati taman dan langkahnya sontak berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang taka sing lagi. Meski model rambutnya berbeda, wajah itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Sasuke. Sakura yakin benar bahwa sosok di depannya adalah sosok sang pria di dimensi ini. Sosok itu terlihat sebaya dengan dirinya, yakni lima belas tahun. Sang pemuda tampak tengah meminum sekaleng jus dari _vending machine_. Sakura mengulum senyuman. Kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri menghampiri sosok sang _raven_.

Begitu berada di depan sosok Sasuke, Sakura sontak menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Selamat siang."

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, ingin menciptakan keajaiban. Keajaiban tatkala sosoknya dan sosok Sasuke akan terus bersama, tidak peduli di dimensi apa pun dan kapan pun. Sasuke yang dikenalnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir bukanlah miliknya. Sosok pria itu milik Sakura yang lain. Oleh karena itu, biarlah sosok Sasuke di dimensi ini menjadi miliknya, milik Haruno Sakura di dimensi ini pula.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

— _Thank you!_

 **(Grey Chocolate, 2015)**


End file.
